


Trials of Love

by CrystalNavy



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Baccano!, One Piece, Steven Universe (Cartoon), しおんの王 | Shion no Ou, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A collection of 300-word drabbles about my favorite pairings





	Trials of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ayumi x Shion  
> Topic: White Day  
> Prompt: I am fine

In public, they were cordial. Well, as cordial as they could possibly be in their situation, considering that they both had fame as the youngest champions in a decade.

In private, it was a whole different story. In private, they were best friend. Friends who had mutual crushes on one another. Currently, they were walking home from school. To an outsider, they were just the opposites. A tall and lean boy, and a short and cute girl. A champion and a runner up of the national tournament. 

Ayumi was nervous. Very nervous. Today was White Day, a day where boys gave a small treat to the girls they liked as a response to the girls' declaration of love on Valentine's day. A finely crafted chocolate sat innocently in his school bag.

They were interrupted by Saori, who came up from behind them and enveloped Shion in a hug.

"You're still so cute, Shion-chan!" Saori exclaimed

And Ayumi couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, mixed with protectiveness.

"I don't appreciate you getting so intimate with Shion." Ayumi decided to be blunt "Especially since your senpai ruined her life."

At this, Saori pulled away with a frown.

"No, no." Shion decided to say something upon seeing the tension between her two friends "I am fine."

"You are not." Ayumi turned to face her "It's the anniversary of your parents' death within seven days. You are strong, but even you are bound to be affected by death of your parents."

At this, Shion capitulated, with a small frown.

"I don't want bad blood between my friends on my behalf." Shion announced 

"Speaking of friendship, I don't fancy being your friend anymore." Ayumi pulled out the chocolate - intended for his beloved champion - out of his bag "Will you be my girlfriend, Shion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Ayumi and Shion are a rather sweet couple, and they don't get the love that they deserve, imho


End file.
